The Many Mysteries of Moonlight
by JadeyTheKitty
Summary: It was supposed to be just another birthday party a party that Remus Lupin had been looking forward to for months. Once his best friend, Molly, decided to make an adventure out of the party, things turned, as usual, from bad to worse.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my second HP fic ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't recognise it? I probably created it, The MacNabs are of my creation, along with the name's of Remmy's parents. (Molly is not going to become Molly Weasley, they just happen to have the same first name.) Everything else belongs to their respective owners.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter one: An early birthday for Remmy.  
  
Remus Lupin woke up promptly at four AM, normally the five year old little boy wouldn't have gotten up before ten even if you bribed him with sugar quills (His personal favorite treat.) Today, however, was quite different. Tomorrow he would be turning six, and his mother had promised him an early birthday party. Remus had it in his head that he had awaited the promised party long enough so he quickly dashed out of his bedroom and went down the stairs two at a time. He almost tripped halfway down, but managed to catch himself. The small boy scurried into the kitchen much to the surprise of Mr. And Mrs. Lupin.   
  
Mrs. Lupin coughed and glanced toward Remus then back at her husband, "Artis..."   
  
Artis Lupin stepped in front of his son, effectively blocking the boys view of the items on the table, and giving Mrs. Lupin a chance to put them away.   
  
Remus pouted as he realized he had been that close to discovering what his birthday presents were.   
  
"Don't look so disappointed, son." Artis laughed. "You'll find out what you got as soon as I hunt down that blasted werewolf with MacNab, isn't that right Mina?"  
  
Mrs. Lupin smiled and gave a short nod when Remus looked at her, but as soon as the boy turned away she shot a venomous look her husband's way. She didn't approve of werewolf hunting and he knew it.  
  
Artis coughed and pretended to ignore the dirty looks his wife was shooting his way, "Well, I'm off to work." He patted Remus on the head as he walked toward the door. "Be good Remmy." He leaned down to the boy before he walked out, and finished talking in a stage whisper, "Keep an eye on your mum, she looks ready to hide all my silver bullets again!"   
  
Mina Lupin quickly proceeded to shoo him out the door with a look of mock anger. "Out! You'll be late!" Artis grinned and tipped his hat even as Mina slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Well! Now that we're rid of him." She smiled at her son who was now trying to restrain himself from hopping up and down, the boy had hair exactly like his mother's a dull brown that was so faded it appeared a rather charming color of gray. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how he got bright brown eyes with gold flecks in them although she suspected they came from her great aunt Millie. "Why don't we get an early start on the cake and cookies, Remmy?"  
  
Remus nodded happily and retrieved the mixing bowl and spoon without being asked, "Sure, Mum!"  
  
Several hours later Remus perched on the windowsill waiting for the MacNabs to come over, his one and only best friend was Mr. MacNab's daughter, Molly. Remus was a bit apprehensive of Molly coming over, the girl was nice enough, but she had a devilish streak a mile wide and just about as long. The girl was always coming up with plots and plans. Remus, being nearly a year younger than she, was always being dragged along to assist in carrying them out. Shortly Mr. MacNab and Molly appeared a ways down the road, Macnab was a giant (Not an actual giant mind you) of an Irishman with brownish-red hair and he made Molly seem quite small indeed. Molly was sitting astride a miniature broom stick that hovered a few feet off the ground and she was waving like mad to get Remus' attention. Remus sighed, time to allow the one thing that could possibly destroy the house inside.  
  
Remus scanned the pages of a book on potions as Molly attached various things to the end of her broom. Once again he had been recruited , almost willingly, to help her in her schemes. Todays plan was to launch her broom to the moon. She had set Remus to reading up on the most explosive potions he could find while she prepared the broom for launch. Remus hated to break it to her, but he was fairly certain that there was no way that broom was going to make it to the moon. Instead of crashing the blond haired girl back to reality Remus humored her as best he could, deciding that at least this would pass the time if nothing else. Molly finished up her adjustments, and after putting the broom away for use later that night she plucked the book from Remus' hands much to his protest, and marched towards the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Lupin glanced down at the two as they walked into the kitchen, "What would you like?"  
  
"Cookies......... An' lots of 'em!" Molly replied, wearing her most convincing smile upon her face.  
  
Remus nodded, "And some milk?"  
  
Mrs. Lupin quickly gathered the things and handed them over, "You two having fun?" Both nodded vigorously. She smiled, "All right, Molly. Your father'll be back tonight, he already headed back home after dropping you off, said he didn't want to disturb your fun."  
  
Molly grinned, "Okay!" Then she dashed back to the library with Remus in tow to continue her 'Broom to the Moon' project.  
  
Remus once again found himself reading a book while Molly worked, the little girl had immediately declared that she was going to use the cookies for fuel when they reentered the library and told him that the milk was a good idea on his part. She told him they had a lot of work to do and would probably need the 're-freshy-mints'. After mixing the cookies in with another potion she carefully poured it into a flask and stoppered it. Remus was reminded briefly of when his parents had spoken about the young girl. They had mentioned that she was extraordinarily brilliant for someone her age and that she was much to smart for her own good. As Remus scanned the complicated potion they were making and how explosive it was, he couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly with them.  
  
Molly carefully positioned the broom that night so that it pointed directly at the clearly visible moon, between her never-ending imaginings and Remus' careful study of the books she was certain they would at least get the broom up above the clouds. She quickly raced to her friend's side and both laid down behind an overturned lawn chair. She picked up the piece of cord that ran from their hiding place all the way to the mouth of the flask that contained the potion, above the flask was a crudely constructed launcher. A flat piece of metal was the only thing that stood between the broom stick and the immanent explosion. When the potion went off it would shove the metal up with enough force to launch the broom, or so they hoped. She picked up her father's wand, the grownups were across the lawn chatting and hadn't noticed yet what they were up to.  
  
She grinned wickedly at Remus, "Ready?"  
  
Remus nodded his head smiling as well, though not quite as devilishly, "Ready, Aim, fire."  
  
Whenever Remus had a chance to think things over he would never have done something like this, and he always regretted doing this kind of thing when Molly went home, but when she was right there beside him asking if he was ready to blow up the yard he always found that common sense and the memory of previous escapades went hurtling out the window and he'd agree to her plans every time.  
  
Molly carefully touched the wand to the cord and watched gleefully as a small spark burned it's way along the rope towards the flask, the rope had been Remus' idea so, as he had pointed out, they wouldn't go and get themselves launched to the moon along with the broom. A few seconds went by as the two held their breath... then a deafening explosion flattened their hair and the bright flare of light it created nearly blinded them.   
  
Mina Lupin glowered at the two of them afterwards, where they had set up their gear a huge blackened crater was now located. "You... How dare...... Could've killed!"  
  
Artis Lupin and Duncan MacNab both attempted to keep straight faces as Mina raged at the two children, attempting to get full sentences out.   
  
"Mina dear..." Artis said, trying to keep from laughing. He and MacNab though it a wonderful bit of potion making, but neither were about to mention this. "I think they learned their lesson."  
  
The two children solemnly nodded their heads. "I'm sure they'll promis' tha' they will'na do it agai'n." MacNab mock glared at his daughter, "Is'na tha' right ,lass?" Molly nodded keeping her solemn face firmly in place.  
  
Mina sighed in defeat, "You two always gang up on me!"   
  
Artis smiled charmingly at her, "Wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, would we MacNab?"  
  
"Och! Nay, wouldna dream o' doin' such a thing."  
  
Mina playfully punched her husband earning a quick, "Merlin help us! She's going to take up muggle dueling!"  
  
"If I do, I'll beat you with it hands down." She replied with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.  
  
Remus and Molly edged off to the back yard while the adults were talking. "Well, that went well."  
  
Remus blinked and looked at her in surprise, "What went well?  
  
"I believe there is now a broom on the moon." Molly stated.  
  
Remus merely stared at her incredulously.  
  
About thirty minutes later the three adults walked out, Mina Lupin looked like she had a thing or two to say about what they were doing ,but she kept it to herself as she wished them a safe trip.  
  
"Be back before you know it and then you can open presents, Remmy." Artis said with a knowing smile at the look on Remus' face when he said the word 'presents'.  
  
"I canna tell ye enough, listen' to aught an everythin' Mina tells ye, an' do wha' she tells as well!" MacNab said, looking at Molly sternly.  
  
Molly put on her patented look of feigned innocence, "'Course I will, Dad."  
  
The group said there good-byes and the two men walked off into the forest.   
  
Mina sighed and glared after them, "Men! You two play where I can see you." With that said she turned on her heel and stalked inside.  
  
Molly waited several minutes to insure all were long out of earshot before turning to Remus, "Let's go inside for a bit and play gobstones. Okay, Remmy?"  
  
Remus nodded and led the way, "Sure! Did you bring your set?" Molly shook her head 'no'. "Guess you can use mine then."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
What will happen next? 0.o well we all know Remmy eventually gets bitten, but how? *sniffs* The future parts might be a bit sad, I'm dreading writing one particular chappy. Review please. 


	2. Werewolf hunters two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the personalties and names of my characters. J. K. Rowling owns most everything. I remembered where I heard 'MacNab' from. It's from the wonderful little book 'Little House in the Highlands' by Melissa  
  
Wiley. So I guess 'MacNab' is owned by her. Ah well, my character is still mine. Molly is mine, their personalties are mine.   
  
One more thing, kind reviewer ^_^ I agree totally with the rest of your review, but the werewolves bit is necessary. You see... Remmy is a werewolf, so I had to have the werewolf in there to bite him, see? Sorry if I'm misreading your review, it just kinda confused me.  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter two: Werewolf hunters two.  
  
MacNab pushed his way through the underbrush with Artis Lupin at his side, both had a small bag of silver bullets in their pockets and both had their wands at the ready. The two of them used the light of the full moon to find their way, trying to attract as little attention to themselves as possible. MacNab knew that Mina didn't approve of hunting the werewolves that wandered onto the joint property of the Lupin's and MacNab's land, but his own wife was all for it. She hated the idea of a werewolf being near their daughter. MacNab had to admit that he didn't much care for werewolves being around either, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt and feel sorry for the poor beast. Trying to get his thoughts onto other things he decided to strike up a quiet conversation with Artis Lupin.  
  
"Artis, I heard tale of ye wantin' ta bring young Remmy on this hunt?"  
  
Artis nodded, "Yup, trouble is the misses wouldn't hear of it."  
  
"Aye, Mina's likely righ' abou' this one." MacNab said solemnly, "She tends to ken o' wha' she's speakin'."  
  
"Guess your right." Artis acknowledged grudgingly. "Do you ever wish Molly was a boy? So you could take her hunting?" Seeing the frown on MacNab's face Artis quickly added, "Not werewolves of course."  
  
MacNab walked in silence for a few moments before answering, "Aye, ever now and agai'n I find mehself wishin' she were a lad, but then I say ta mehself: Och! MacNab ye foolish man, Molly's a righ' bonny lass an ye coul'na ask for be'er."  
  
That said the two neighbors once again walked in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus sighed as Molly once again made the move to put the two into stale mate. The two had been playing the game of wizards chess for nearly an hour (Gobstones had quickly gotten boring.), and still neither of the two could best the other. No matter how much they strategized the result was always the same: An out and out dead draw.   
  
"Let's go outside!" Molly suggested throwing her hands up in defeat.  
  
Remus nodded in agreement and began putting away his two chess sets, "Sure thing. Oh can I ask ya something, Molly?"  
  
She blinked at him for a moment, "I guess?"  
  
"What'd ya get me for my birthday?!"  
  
Molly quickly picked up a pillow and tossed it at Remus' head, "Wait an' see ye nosy git!"  
  
Remus pretended to pout for a moment then they both ran outside to discover what kind of mayhem they could get into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artis grimaced as they came upon the sixth animal to have had the misfortune of being targeted by the werewolf, "I hate werewolves."  
  
MacNab looked up at him sharply from where he had been attempting to determine the werewolf's path, "Aye.... But ye'd be good ta remember tha' not all o' them are bad."  
  
Artis made a noise that suggested he strongly doubted there were, or ever had been, any good werewolves. MacNab shook his head and continued down a trail the werewolf had made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" Remus queried as the two wandered aimlessly around the yard.  
  
"Break into Gringotts and see if I can find the dragons that guard some of the places down there."  
  
Remus stared at her, at the strangest moments she would make odd pronouncements as she just had and it would always knock him off balance. Usually she had a firm grip on what was and was not possible, but sometimes she'd just have a crazy idea pop into her head and would blurt it out without a second thought. This was another reason Molly MacNab was his best friend. She never ceased to make his life interesting.  
  
"What do you want to do in the yard?" Sometimes you just had to be specific with the girl.  
  
Molly gazed around the yard, looking for something that could possibly be worth her time and energy. "Oh, I don't know."  
  
The two finally decided to sit on the lawn and after staring at the woods for quite some time Molly leapt to her feet.  
  
"Remmy, I dare you to go up to the trees."  
  
"Huh?" Remus stared at her in confusion for a moment. "What for?"  
  
She sighed as if he were the most clue less person alive, "Just to prove that you can!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, "If you insist." He started to walk towards the woods then stopped and turned around to make sure she was right behind him.  
  
Molly wasn't anywhere in sight, Remus sighed. He hated it when she did that. It was a random stunt the little girl liked to pull, she'd distract you with something else then sneak off and set up a prank. These were the worst kind of pranks in his opinion, because they were aimed at him. Remus shrugged off those thoughts, deciding that it wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't get a joke played on him occasionally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Should we split up? 'Tis fresh both o' these trails." MacNab gestured toward both trail that lay before them.   
  
It was the same as many choices of the kind. Go along the right fork and hope you picked correctly, or do the same with the left fork. Their only other choice was to risk the dangers of splitting up.  
  
Artis frowned and looked along both trails, there wasn't a way to tell which one would lead to the werewolf.   
  
"Let's split up." He said with a sigh, "Shoot up sparks if you come across the werewolf, and I'll be there as quick as I can." MacNab nodded and without another word walked down the left path. Artis' face set determinedly and he struck out along the right path.  
  
MacNab walked resolutely down the path he had chosen, using every bit of self-restraint he possessed to keep from muttering aloud. What Artis had chosen to do was a bit dangerous for his taste. Taking on a werewolf together was reckless, but to tackle one alone...   
  
The big man stopped dead in his track after a good ten minutes of walking. Up ahead, clear as daylight to the experienced werewolf tracker, were the telltale tracks that told of the werewolf's whereabouts. The creature had gone this way, true, but then it had turned around in an attempt to throw them off. MacNab muttered something under his breath and took off back the way he had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus squared his small shoulders and walked across the yard to the edge of the trees, he bit his lip nervously and reached out to touch one of the lower branches of the dark forbidding trees. Quick as a flash something darted out of the trees and closed firmly around his arm causing the now terrified boy to let out a frightened yelp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artis was nearing the end of the path he walked as well, but there were no signs of the werewolf turning around as there had been along MacNab's chosen path. Artis could just see where the path started to come to an end, quietly he pulled the pouch of silver bullets from within his cloak and prepared to cast the enchantments on them that would 'cause them to zip off at high speed much as they would have if shot from a muggle gun. A frightened cry reached his ears and for a split second he took his eyes off of the tall grass to look towards the source of the sound. That second was all the creature within the grass needed. It's bright amber eyes narrowed and a low growl could be heard as it sprung from its hiding place and toward Artis Lupin.  
  
___________________  
  
*Dies* Cliffy! Double cliffy! Augh! Are there two werewolves?! Did Remmy just receive the bite in his own backyard?! Is Artis going to be okay, will MacNab get there in time to save him? Where is Molly? Oh the suspense! ;__; Mweeh, Remmy! Black! Finish this up while I have a panic attack about the fate of Artis and Remmy!  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to inform all reviewers that he finds the nickname 'Remmy' highly amusing and will use it for Mr. Moony as much as humanly (and inhumanly!) possible.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to comment that if Mr. Padfoot goes through with his plans, that certain parties shall be forced to take measures to prevent it that would be most grievous indeed.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would be wondering what those measures might be. (Not that he's worried or anything... *coughs* )  
  
Mr. Moony would be forced to reveal Mr. Padfoot's acute fear of felines.  
  
Moony! I am not afraid of cats!!! Errmmm... Mr. Padfoot would like to see you prove these facts.  
  
Mr. Moony would like very much if Mr. Padfoot would look behind him at that feline.  
  
*Spins around* O_O'   
  
Mr. Moony believes he has proven his point.  
  
Shut it Moony.  
  
Sore loser.  
  
Insufferable blackmailing git.  
  
Black-mail....... interesting choice of words, Sirius 'Black'.  
  
*shoves the boys apart* The authoress would like to apologize for the lack of judgment she showed by allowing those two to do the end credits of chapter two. She hopes that her reviewers shall forgive her for such a grievous error.  
  
(Never give me six cans of soda and a blank chapter that needs to be typed ^^ I'll insert my insanity into it some way or other!) 


	3. Casualties

Here it is... I had writer's block...........  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Casualties.  
  
Remus' cry was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes widened fearfully, but he soon recovered when he saw his attacker. Molly slowly removed her hand from his mouth and dragged him into the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" Remus asked as he glanced around at all the dark spots that monsters might be hiding in, unlike a muggle child with the same amount of levelheaded-ness, he knew for a fact that there was indeed such things as 'monsters'.  
  
"We're just doing a lil bit of exploring." Molly explained. Remus nodded as he carefully walked only in the brighter areas of the somber forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MacNab paused at the beginning of the trail, he had seen a flash of something from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to get a better look, just in time to see the tail of something fairly large disappear into the woods. He pulled the bag of silver bullets out of his pocket and dashed off after it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly! Wait up!" Remus called, Molly was having a lot easier of a time getting through the woods than he was, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Molly came into the woods to play quite often.  
  
"You can take a break and catch up in a minute..." Molly said, heedless of the fact that not everyone could navigate the woods as easily as she could.   
  
Grumbling, Remus sat down on the damp ground to tie his shoelaces which had come untied one of the many times he had tripped over briars and tree roots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MacNab was grumbling as well. The werewolf, if that was what he had seen, had managed to elude him. He sighed and pointed his wand up in the air, shooting off yellow sparks to signal he'd had enough hunting for one full moon. The moon was starting to sink and it was getting rather later, to top it all off he was dead tired. MacNab waited a few minutes, feeling slightly uneasy when an answering shower of green sparks didn't flash above the trees. Worried, he shot off some more sparks, thinking that maybe Artis just hadn't spotted them the first time. When he still didn't see any green sparks MacNab started picking his way back through the trees in the general direction of the two paths, he was hoping that perhaps Artis was still there waiting for him or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Immediately after tying his shoes, Remus has jumped to his feet and quickly made his way in the direction Molly had gone. After not finding any sign of her Remus was starting to panic. He attempted to stop and think everything through, but he wasn't as familiar with the woods as Molly was and he wasn't quite sure which way would take him back home.  
  
"Molly?" Remus called hesitantly. When he didn't get an answer in return he began to truly panic, he hadn't been out after dark by himself. His mother would worry about him.  
  
"Molly??" This time he called a bit louder, but more tremulously than ever.   
  
He walked forward in the direction he thought he had seen Molly go, alternatively calling out and lapsing into silence. He shook in the evening chill wishing he had his cloak. The trail, if you could call it that, was getting harder to see as the moon went down below the trees. Remus realized with a start just how late it was if the moon was starting to set.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina Lupin had just about worried herself sick at this time. Earlier she had went to Remus' room and found it empty. She had searched the entire house for Remus and Molly, then gone outside and searched the yard only to find it empty as well. Currently she was sitting in the kitchen hoping that the two children would by some miracle have been playing some game and that perhaps they were just hiding. She frowned worriedly and glanced at the clock on the wall, a gift from a cousin who was greatly interested in muggle timekeepers, according to the clock it was getting rather later and nearing half past midnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly MacNab had backtracked to where she left Remus when he didn't ever catch up with her. She returned to find the location empty. She groaned, she couldn't believe she had gone and lost him! Molly sighed and started searching, all this just to show him a bunch of flower she had discovered!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus stopped walking as the bushes in front of him began to shake. "Molly?" He stared fearfully at the bushes when all that answered him was a low growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MacNab still hadn't found a trace of Artis Lupin when he came across, to his great surprise, Molly.  
  
"Wh- Molly?" MacNab said staring at her in utter bewilderment. "Wha' are ye doin' out here, lass?"  
  
Molly scuffed her shoe in the dirt, refusing to look her father in the eye and looking very much like someone caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She muttered something quietly.  
  
MacNab frowned, "Well I canna hear ye if ye talk so low. Speak up, lass!"  
  
"I wanted ta show Remmy something, but I....." She mumbled the last few words.  
  
MacNab gave her a glare that clearly said 'Speak up!'  
  
"I.. Sorta lost him." She finished.  
  
MacNab sighed, "So Remmy's out her'in the woods as well?" Molly nodded. Before he could reprimand her and start searching for Remus a frightened yell reached both of them.  
  
"Was.... was... Was that Remmy?" Molly questioned her eyes wide and frightened.   
  
MacNab nodded trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't very well take Molly with him, yet he couldn't send her home by herself.   
  
"I wish I had my broom." Molly said sorrowfully, "Then maybe I could help find Remus fast."  
  
"Acio Molly's broom!" MacNab said, rather quickly the girl's small broom zipped down from where it had landed in a tree and hovered in front of them, MacNab quickly charmed the brook so it could fly above the trees instead of just hovering a few feet above the ground. He wasn't to keen on the idea of Molly flying that high up, but between that and having her in the woods with the werewolf he figured flying was the lesser evil.  
  
He picked her up and sat her on the broom. "Fly straigh' back ta Mina's place."  
  
Molly nodded reluctantly and tentatively made the broom go higher.  
  
MacNab was nearly out of breath when he finally found Remus, and wasn't at all pleased to see the boy backed into a tree by what seemed like a large wolf. MacNab slowly walked around behind Remus.  
  
"Make no su'en movements." MacNab advised quietly. "On the coun' o' three I'm going ta pull ye back. Un'erstand, Remmy?"  
  
Remus barely inclined his head in a nod, not daring to take his eyes off the werewolf before him.  
  
"Righ' then." MacNab muttered. "One, Two-" He swore under his breath and quickly snatched Remus back as the werewolf lunged. Not however, quickly enough.   
  
" Reductor!" MacNab bellowed, pointing his wand at the werewolf as it clamped down on Remus' arm. The werewolf quickly released it's grip as it was blasted backwards, it soon regained it's footing and prepared to make another attack. It paused for a moment and glanced through a break in the trees where the moon could be seen sinking below the horizon. It gave MacNab one last baleful look before turning tail and dashing off into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina Lupin raced outside followed by Molly when MacNab emerged from the woods.   
  
"Duncan! What happened to him?!" Mina questioned anxiously while taking Remus from MacNab's arms.  
  
MacNab rubbed the back of his head, focusing on anything but Mina before finally staring resignedly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mina. Remmy got bit by a werewolf. I tried everythin' ta keep it from happenin'."  
  
Mina Lupin stared at him in shock for a moment, surely this must be some sort of joke....  
  
"Luckily the moon was goin' down" MacNab continued. "Maybe he didna get the effect of the bite?" He didn't sound as if he believed what he was saying, but any small hope at the moment was a good thing.  
  
"M-... Maybe." Mina said, coming to grips with what was happening. "Where's Artis? We need to get him to St. Mungos......"  
  
"Isna he here?" MacNab asked in surprise.   
  
Mina shook her head, "I thought he was with you, you're the only to get back here besides Molly......."  
  
"I'll go look for him." MacNab announced as Mina's words trailed off and the fear in her eyes doubled.   
  
Mina nodded and ushered Molly inside. "I....... I'll make a fire call and let St. Mungos know we're coming."  
  
About an hour later MacNab reappeared from the woods and informed Mina that he couldn't find a trace of Artis. Mina nodded jerkily at the news and MacNab offered to help her get to St. Mungos, she galdly accepted.   
  
Later, at St. Mungos, the mediwizards confirmed that the werewolf bite did indeed have affect.  
  
___________________________  
  
Gah... I'm evil. *bangs head on the wall repeatedly* I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil. *sniffs* Poor Artis! He only had that one flaw! *bangs head on the wall again* Well as most of you have probably guessed... No more Artis. *sniffs* I couldn't even write that part in the story, but it has enough implied meaning. The next and last chapter should be up soon. MacNab uses the Reductor Curse, just so you know.  
  
Thank you   
  
Chuthulupenguin (Even though your review confuses me!)  
  
And  
  
Deirdre of the Sorrows ,Remus?, Sirius?(I'm evil! *sniff* ) 


	4. Sad goodbyes New friends

^_^ I forgot the disclaim thing last time. 0.o ........ I don't own anything other than what I've already talked about. Read earlier disclaimers.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Sad good-byes. New friends.  
  
Almost a week after the unfortunate events in Remus' life the young boy was finally able to get around to opening his presents.   
  
"Thanks, Mum." Remus said with a slight grin as he unwrapped a huge box of sugar quills.  
  
"You're welcome." Mrs. Lupin managed a small smile and indicated the different presents. "That one over there is from the MacNabs, they should be over pretty quick. And that one.. That one is from....." She trailed off, looking at a large square parcel.  
  
Remus looked at it and nodded knowingly before picking it up and unwrapping it. "Wow! A Shooting Star!"  
  
Mrs. Lupin smiled, "Your father hoped that you would like it.... But I stand by my decision. No flying that till you're a bit older."  
  
Remus nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Allright, Mum."  
  
"That'll be the MacNabs." Mrs. Lupin announced as a knock sounded on the front door.  
  
Remus jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal Duncan MacNab. "Where's Molly?"  
  
MacNab glanced away and avoided the question, "How 'as ye're birthday, Remmy?"  
  
"It was fine." Mrs. Lupin answered cautiously as she walked over to stand beside Remus. "Want to run and put your new broom in your room, Remmy?"   
  
Remus nodded eagerly and after scooping up the broomstick ran quickly upstairs to his room.  
  
"Migh' I come in?" MacNab asked. Mrs. Lupin stepped aside, shutting the door after the big man had entered.  
  
"Well what's going on?" Mina Lupin asked bluntly.  
  
"Ah Mina, ye get righ' ta the point, jus' like ye always did." MacNab said, keeping his eyes locked on his shoes.  
  
"Well?" Mina prompted.  
  
"Ye have ta understand.... I wouldna do this to Molly an' Remmy if it were meh choice."  
  
"If what were your choice?" Mina asked, a confused frown on her face.  
  
MacNab looked uncomfortable for a moment, still keeping his gaze locked firmly upon his shoes. "Ye see, It's Fiona. Usually she's an allrigh' person an' all, and she has everyon's best interest a' heart.."  
  
"She doesn't want Molly to come over anymore?" Mina asked resignedly as she sank into a chair.   
  
MacNab nodded sorrowfully, "I tried ta change her mind, but she got righ' fired up an' star'ed yelling in a big jumble o' French."  
  
Mina nodded, "I should have known something like this....."  
  
"I coul' sneak Molly o'er in a bag?" MacNab asked half-jokingly.  
  
Mina shook her head, "Don't want to cause any problems. We're going to move anyway. Probably tomorrow...."  
  
MacNab looked up at her in surprise. "Tha' soon? Where to?"  
  
"Nearer to London, close as we can get to St. Mungos as we can get and still be out away from people." She replied. "I don't suppose Molly could come tomorrow to say good bye?"  
  
"She will if I have ta put a full body bind curse on Fiona." MacNab answered.  
  
Molly helped Remus get the last of his things pulled out to the small road that ran along near the Lupin's house. "I'm really gonna miss ya."  
  
Remus blinked and looked at her, "I'm going to miss you to."  
  
"Everything ready?" Mrs. Lupin asked, giving one last glance at their old house as she spoke.  
  
Remus nodded, attempting to gulp back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Right then." Mrs. Lupin said, seeming to gain back her composure just as it tried to crumble. Before she could think any more on it she held her wand up high in the air and with a deafening 'BANG!' The Knight Bus appeared.   
  
"Ye'll be good, Remmy?" MacNab asked as he passed the trunks up to an elderly conductor.  
  
Once again Remus nodded.   
  
"See you again." Molly sniffed as she hugged Remus and quickly stepped back, her eyes watering just a bit.   
  
"Yeah..." Remus said.  
  
Mrs. Lupin and MacNab quickly got all of their trunks loaded, faster than they would have expected everyone who was leaving was on the bus saying last good-byes to those left behind.  
  
"Look af'er yerself, Mina... Och! Not so fast, Molly." MacNab deftly grabbed Molly who had been trying her very best to sneak aboard the bus.  
  
Mine and Remus waved from the windows and with another loud 'BANG!' they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come now ,Remmy dear. Let's hurry and be off to diagon alley! We have to get your school supplies."   
  
Remus forced himself not to roll his eyes at the nickname his mother had used for him since as long as he could remember. "I'm eleven now, Mum. Can't you call me 'Remus'?"  
  
"Course not, dear." She replied hurriedly as she bustled about getting their traveling cloaks. "You still get to call me 'Mum'!"  
  
This time Remus did roll his eyes. "Allright, Mina. Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course, Remmy dear." She answered, pointedly using the same nickname again. "Let's hurry up now."  
  
"Sure, Mum." Remus sighed.  
  
A few moments later the two stood on the corner of the street, Mina Lupin with her wand raised high in the air. A loud 'BANG!' and the familiar form of the Knight Bus was before them.  
  
Remus clung to his chair as the Knight Bus lurched forward sending several people flying, for some reason his mum had grown to like this particular mode of travel. Remus couldn't figure out why on earth she did though. The Knight Bus screeched to a halt, letting off several rather queasy looking witches. As soon as the witches and their luggage were clear the Knight Bus once again lurched forward and Remus once again clung to his chair for dear life. He knew from experience that the chair was just as likely to fall over as any other. Soon, but not soon enough in Remus' opinion, the Knight Bus pulled to a stop in front of the small pub called 'The Leaky Caldron'.  
  
"Hurry along." Mrs. Lupin said as she breezed through the small pub and out into the alleyway behind it. She stopped in front of the brick wall, a puzzled frown on her face. "I never can remember which ones to tap no matter how many times I come here."  
  
"Want me to do it?" Remus asked.   
  
She handed him her wand gratefully, "If you would."   
  
Remus silently counted three up and two across then tapped the wall three times with the wand.  
  
After getting her wand back Mrs. Lupin strode purposefully through the street to Gringotts, Remus had a brief memory of someone once saying they wanted to break into Gringotts and see the dragons, but then he was in one of the small carts with his mother and racing along the narrow tracks to their vault. Mrs. Lupin scooped up a small pile of gold, they didn't have a fortune, but what they did have was nothing to be ashamed of. After that brief venture they headed to the various shops to pick up everything on the Hogwarts' list of school supplies.  
  
"Head on to Ollivanders to get your wand, I'll be there shortly. Was there anything special you wanted?" Mrs. Lupin asked after they had gotten almost all of their shopping done.  
  
"Just a few charmed quills if it's not to much trouble."   
  
"Right, I'll see what I can do. Head on off then." Mrs. Lupin said, heading off to the nearest shop selling quills. Remus obediently turned and headed up the street to Ollivanders.  
  
"Hullo!" A boy with black hair greeted Remus brightly as soon as he walked into the dusty store. "You here for your first wand?"  
  
Remus nodded and glanced around at the shelves piled high with boxes.   
  
"Well What's your name?" The boy asked, apparently determined to strike up a conversation with the perpetually quiet Remus.  
  
"Remus...... Remus Lupin." Remus answered.  
  
"Mine's Sirius Black." The boy said, sticking out his hand. Reluctantly Remus shook it.  
  
"Good afternoon." Mr. Ollivander said as he emerged from behind one of the many shelves holding two boxes.  
  
The two boys went through the usual to get their wands, measurements taken, and wands tried out. Finally after several unsuccessful bouts they both had there wands. Remus paid for his wand first (Yew. Nine and three quarter inches. Pliable. Moderately good for transfiguration.), and then Sirius went up and paid the seven galleons for his wand. (Holly. Ten inches. Also pliable and good for transfiguration. 'A rather quiet wand, perfect for charming things as well. I dare say it would be good for pranks.' Mr. Ollivander had said knowingly.)  
  
"See you on the train!" Sirius announced. "You are going to Hogwarts too aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Remus answered nodding his head.  
  
"Perfect!" Sirius said. "I've got a friend I want you to meet, if I have time I'll owl you, allright?"  
  
Remus nodded and smiled slightly, "Sure."  
  
Sirius waved and ran off grinning wickedly since he had spotted someone that he had called 'Snivellus". For the second time that day Remus was reminded of Molly MacNab. He walked back towards the place he was to meet his mother thinking that he had lost one friend, but maybe he would soon make two new friends. He just had to make sure they didn't ever find his secret.  
  
_________________________  
  
The end o.o' *sniffles* I want it to go on and on! Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh well. Hope you liked the final chapter... I'm thinking of writing more chapters so this might not be the last. ^__^ Maybe going through some of their years at school, but I won't have those chapters out for at least a week.  
  
The reason is a site I started myself and am now redoing with the help of a few of my friends.  
  
Http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/hogwarts2002  
  
It's not ready to go yet, but you can visit it! One more thing O.o what year is it when Harry's in his first year? And what year is it when Remmy and the rest of the marauders are in their first year?  
  
Raven- ^____^ My friend! Thanks for the review!  
  
Deirdre of the Sorrows- You reviewed.... again! Thanks! ^^ Keep trying to e-mail ya to chat ,but I never get a reply 0.o mweeeeeh.  
  
Remus- Mweeeeeh ^^ You still dun say much... sorries!  
  
Sirius- Mweeh you're in this one. Woulda told ya sooner, but that would ruin the surprise!  
  
And so ends the fic that I've had stored in my brain for a while. When my brain uploads more chappys I'll type 'em! 


End file.
